Not All Plans Turn Out How You Want Them To
by WiccanOne
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender set a bet to see if; Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus (Their crushes) will date them. When the four boys find out the reason behind the girls....strange behavior, will there be more hurt then the girls bargend for?
1. The Plan

Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender set a bet to see if; Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus (Their crushes) will date them. When the four boys find out the reason behind the girls....strange behavior, will there be more hurt then the girls bargained for?

  


_Chapter One:The Plan_

  


"Hey." Hermione said as she met up with Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender; in the common room at Midnight. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd show." She said with a slight smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If course I showed. I want to know what you're planning." She said simply as she sat down in a chair by the fire.

"So do we." Lavender added, pointing to herself and Parvati. Ginny smiled.

"You've had I thing for Seamus for awhile now." She said, as a statement, to Lavender. Lavender blushed slightly and nodded. "And you've had a crush on Dean since second year." She said to Parvati, who also nodded, but didn't really blush. Then she turned to Hermione. "And you," She said accusingly. "You, have liked Ron since the end of first year and you know it!" She said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap. "And I," Ginny said, pointing to herself with both hand. "Have liked Harry since I met him." She said without faltering. Hermione's head shot up.

"I thought you were over him?!" She practically shouted. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just because I dated other people," She said then she looked at Parvati. "Sorry." She said, pointing out the fact that she had dated Dean a bit in her fourth year. Parvati just shrugged and shook her head, indicating for Ginny to go on. "Doesn't mean I'm _over _him." She continued. "But, what if a proposed an idea to...she'll we say....lure them? But as a kind of bet, so nobody really chickens out?" Wicked smiles spread over Lavender and Parvati's faces.

"We'd say, '_talk'_!" They commanded.

"Well," Ginny began. "It's a bet to see if they'll date us, and they are our prizes." She said with a slight giggle. Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know...I mean, what if it doesn't work?" She asked. Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Well, it's a bet, so if you _really _want to, you can back out." She said to the three girls. Hermione nodded, and thought for a second.

"Well..." She finally said. Then she smiled, "Let's do it!" She finished. The other three girls smiled, and all four crowded together.

  


Harry and Ron made their way down to the common room the next morning. As they entered the common room, they saw Hermione heading toward the portrait hole. Ron ran after her.

"Hermione!" He called. She stopped and slowly turned around. "Hermione, I need to borrow your notes for Binns's class, for tomorrow." He said as he stopped in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled, looked down at the floor and took a step closer to Ron. It took one second for Ron to realize how close Hermione was standing to him. He took in a sharp breath, and Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"How about we talk after lunch?" She said seductively. Ron gulped.

"O-okay." He said finally. Hermione nodded her head, then she turned around and headed out of the portrait. Harry, who had walked up next to Ron a second later, had to fight really hard to keep from laughing at the look on Ron's face. "What the hell was that?" Ron muttered hoarsely. Harry shrugged.

"Don't know." He said before he and Ron also walked out of the portrait, only to bump into Ginny.

"Hey Harry." She said with a confident air. 

"Hey, Gin." Harry said back. Ron didn't seem to notice the way Ginny was looking at Harry.

"Listen guys," Ron said. "I gotta go get some food." He said, and then he headed down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, she just went down to the Great Hall." He said, now noticing how close Ginny had gotten to him. Then, she stood on her toes and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear, before turning around and walking slowly, and purposefully, down the stairs.


	2. The Meeting

_Chapter Two:The Meeting_

  


When Harry got down to the Great hall, he saw Ron talking to Seamus and Dean. He also noticed that Hermione was sitting with...Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny? Harry shook his head and walked over to Ron, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hey." He said as he sat down next to Ron. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione." Seamus answered as he glanced at the three girls.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We mean," Dean started. "That they have been acting weird." He said simply.

"How so?" Harry asked. Ron sighed.

"Well, you know that thing with Hermione this morning?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Yeah, well, when she walked into the Great Hall after me, she walked right by me. I thought she was mad at me. But when I looked at her, she started walking backwards, smiled and winked at me. Then she turned back around and walked off to sit with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny." Ron finished.

"Yeah," Seamus continued. "And Lavender has been doing stuff like that to me, too." He said.

"Same here." Dean added with a slight blush. "The only thing we can figure is that they are seventeen and weird." He finished. Harry shook his head.

"Ginny's not seventeen." He said without thinking. Ron swiftly looked at Harry.

"What do you mean, 'Ginny's not seventeen'?" He asked sharply. Harry gulped.

"Um, she did the same thing to m-me." He said, afraid of what Ron was going to do. Ron gave him a deadly glare that almost screamed, 'Hurt her and DIE!' But Harry didn't really understand it.

"Well, that throws our theory out the window." Ron said to the three boys with a shrug. And Harry just dropped it.

  


"So...." Parvati asked Hermione as she sat down. Hermione lips spread into a smile.

"He was stuttering." She said. Lavender laughed.

"Yeah, well, when I ran my finger along Seamus jaw, a swear it looked like he was going to kiss me." She said happily. Parvati raised her eye-brows and nodded in approval.

"With Dean, when the common room was empty; a pretended to run toward the girls stairs, trip, and then I fell into him. The thing is; when we landed, I was straddling him." She said with a giggle. "Then I whispered 'Thanks for braking my fall' and ran up the stairs." She finished. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I practically did the same thing as Hermione, except I kissed Harry on the cheek." She said as she started eating. Parvati held back a laugh.

"Harry'll fall for it, he probable thinks you look totally hot this year." She said, then she took a bite of her mashed potatoes. Hermione shook her head.

"Well, I have to go talk to Ron about an assignment." She said as she got up. Lavender rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever you say, Hun." She said before Hermione got up.

  


Harry stared along the table at Ginny. She did look different this year. She had filled out nicely. 

"Harry." Ron said, catching Harry's attention. Harry shock himself out of his thought.

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"She's coming this way." Ron whispered, sounding frantic. Harry was about to asked who, when he saw Hermione heading toward them. Harry smiled.

"So..." He said. Ron's eyes widened.

"So, she's acting all strange." He said. Harry laughed.

"She's one of your best friends. Talk to her like you nomally...no, scratch that. Don't yell at her." He said, just as Hermione got to Ron. She came around to the other side of Ron, drawling her arm along his shoulder as she did so. Then she bent to his level, and put both her hands of either side of his shoulders.

"You needed to borrow my notes." She said, a smile playing on her lips. Ron took in a breath.

"Y-yeah." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"They're in the common room." She said, pointing up in the vicinity of Gryffindor tower. Ron nodded.

"O-okay." He said. Hermione straitened up.

"Coming?" She asked in a would-be innocent voice. Ron gulped.

"Y-yeah." He said, then he slowly stood up. Harry had to try real hard to hold back a laugh as Hermione led Ron -by the hand- out of the Great Hall. 

"Blokes gonna need oxygen when she's through with him." Seamus said with a snicker. Harry and Dean both broke into a fit of laughs and nodded their heads. 

  


Ginny raised a knowing eye-brow as Hermione led Ron out of the Great Hall.

"She's going in for the kill already?" Lavender asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No," She said in amusement. "She's activating the hunt." She said. Parvati and Lavender both laughed at Ginny's choice of words.


	3. The Revelation

_Chapter Three: The Revelation_

  


Hermione leaned over Ron, and grabbed a stack of notes. 

"Study these, they're from earlier in the year." She said as she straitened up and set the notes on her lap, beginning to looking through them. As she looked down, a piece of hair fell into her face. On a whim, Ron reached up and tucked the stray piece behind Hermione's ear. Hermione stopped moving while Ron let his hand linger by her ear. Hermione slowly started to turn her head, and Ron brought his hand awake quickly.

"So." He mumbled, looking down at his lap. Hermione turned to face Ron a little bit more. Then she put her fingers under Ron's chin, forcing him to look up. When he did, he noticed the smile dancing in her eyes.

"For what?" She mumbled back. Ron bit the inside of his lip. _Do I fancy Hermione?_ He thought to himself. When Ron held her gaze, Hermione started to lean forward. Ron didn't back away, but he didn't lean forward either. Hermione didn't stop until their lips met. Ron responded to the kiss just before the portrait hole opened, and Hermione pulled back. She quickly gathered her stuff, and walked up the girls stairs. Harry - who had been the one coming in the portrait - sat down next to Ron.

"I fancy Hermione." Ron said, answering his own question.

  


Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender walked into the common room right after Harry had. They saw Hermione retreating up the stairs, and ran after her. Lavender grabbed the door before it closed.

"What's the rush?" She asked; as Herself, Parvati, and Ginny walked into the room. Hermione threw herself onto her bed.

"I kissed him." She said.

"What?!" Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender said at the same time. Hermione sat up.

"I don't know, I mean, he was being sweet. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Then I-I kissed him. It wasn't part of the plan. I had meant to lure him. But, it looked like it didn't take much luring." She said. Parvati laughed.

"Of course it didn't." She said. Hermione looked up at her with confusion written all over her face.

"He's fancied you for years, weather he knew it or not." Lavender clarified with a sigh. Hermione looked toward Ginny as if to ask if they were telling the truth. Ginny nodded.

  


Harry brought his hand up and hit Ron over the back of the head.

"You are such a prat sometime, you know that." He said, again trying to hold back a laugh. Ron looked at him questioningly. Harry sighed. "You have fancied her since second year, when she got petrified. And if you don't believe me there, you have at least fancied her since she went to the Yule Ball with Krum in fourth year." He said. Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have not." He said defensively. Harry laughed.

"Yes you have. That's why you started that fight. You were jealous." He said. Ron opened his mouth to say something else, when Seamus and Dean sat down on the other side of him.

"He's right, mate." Dean said. Seamus nodded. Ron sighed.

"He's right." He mumbled.

  


"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked Harry while he was sitting on the couch the next day. Harry looked up at her. It was Saturday, so Ginny just had on a pair of Blue Jeans and a top that said Paris on it. 

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug as he got off the couch. Harry followed Ginny out of the common room and into the hallway off to the side of the Portrait Hole. Harry faced Ginny. "What's up?" He asked in as calm a voice he could muster once he noticed that they were alone in a dark area. Ginny took a step closer to Harry. _Screw luring_ Ginny thought to herself. _I might as well go in for the kill _

"Harry, I like you." She said quickly. Harry widened his eyes. _Did she just say that? What do I want? Well, I want to date her. _Harry thought. After a few seconds when Harry didn't respond, Ginny started to walk back toward the common room. Harry shook himself out of the battle in his head and grabbed Ginny's arm. 

"I like you too." He said quickly. Ginny smiled and took a step toward him, almost closing the space between them.

"May I ask what you two are doing back her?" They heard a stern voice say from the entry way to the hall. They both turned swiftly, only to be facing Professor McGonaggal, who was fighting to keep a small smile off her face.

"We were just talking." Ginny said as she walked pasted McGonaggal. Harry followed suite. 


	4. Plans Revealed

_Chapter Four: Plans Revealed_

  


Ginny had gone with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender down to the Great Hall for a bit more food. Seamus, Dean, Harry, and Ron all sat in the empty common room on the floor by the fire.

"She asked me on the next Hogsmead visit." Dean said about Parvati. Seamus nodded his head.

"Yeah, Lavender asked me to the next Hogsmead trip also." He said. Harry starred down at the floor with his knee's tucked up to his chest. "What about you two?" Seamus asked. Ron sat staring at the fire place, as if he didn't even hear what Seamus had said.

"Ginny told me she liked me. We were about to kiss when McGonaggal came in." Harry answer. He thought this might shake Ron out of his thoughts a little, but no such luck. Dean waved his hand in front of Ron's face.

"Hullo, earth to Ron." He said. Ron shook his head.

"Sorry, mate. What did you say?" He asked. Harry laughed.

"He wants to know what happened with you and Hermione." He said. Ron gulped.

"W-we kissed." He finally said.

"Was she doing that playing thing, where she kisses you quickly and then walks away? That's what Parvati did to me after she asked me to Hogsmead." Dean said. Ron shook his head.

"No." he said in a dazed sort of way. The other three boys smiled knowing smiles.

"He's got it bad." Harry, Dean, and Seamus said at the same time.

  


"The boys were talking about us when we went passed them." Parvati said with glee.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. Parvati blushed a little.

"I bought one of Fred and George's extendable ears before they left school." She said. Lavender snickered.

"I knew you would." She said. Parvati hit her lightly on the arm.

"Shut Up."

"Guys, Guys." Ginny interrupted. "I think are original plan is failing." She said. Parvati and Lavender both laughed.

"You just figured this out. I think you are mighty behind. I mean, me and Lavender already asked Dean and Seamus to Hogsmead, and Hermione kissed Ron, what have you done?" Parvati asked. 

"I told Harry I fancied him." Ginny said firmly. Lavender raised an eye-brow.

"Really?" She asked. Ginny nodded. "Great, we're all on the same page." She said, cause Parvati and Ginny to laugh. That's when they noticed Hermione was spacing out. Ginny shook her shoulders.

"Herm? You in there?" She asked. Hermione blinked a couple of times.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced." She said with a embarrassed smile. The other three girls laughed again. "Come On." Hermione said standing up. "It's almost ten. We need to get back to the common room." She said; and the other three nodded, following her.

  


"I think they were being crazy before." Dean said. 

"Yeah, I mean, why did they have to do what they did just to ask us out or tell us they like us?" harry asked. Ron was about to say something when the Portrait Hole started to open. On instinct, since there was nobody else in the common room; Seamus, Harry, Dean, and Ron ran and hid around a corner before the girls could see them.

"The plan really did work though." The boys heard Ginny say. 

"Yeah, I mean, we all basically got the guy we wanted." They heard Hermione say. The four boys couldn't help but smile at the thought. But then Lavender said something that wiped the smiles right of the boys faces.

"But, who wins the bet?"

"I guess we'll just have to see who falls first." Parvati added. _Bet? _Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Harry all thought at the same time. Ron shook his head. _To good to be true. _Ron thought as he started up the boys stair that were right next to them. Harry, Seamus, and dean follow. They had gone into their dorm before they could hear Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender all add.

"I don't care. I'm just happy he likes me too." 


	5. The Misunderstanding

_Chapter Five: The Misunderstanding_

  


Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender sat in the common room the next morning talking. They suddenly look up to see Seamus, Harry, Dean, and Ron coming down the stairs. Lavender got up first to meet Seamus.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the Hogsmead trip." She said with a smile. 

"Huh, Hogsmead? Really? I don't know, you might have to check the plan." He said sarcastically as he side stepped Lavender and started walking toward the Portrait Hole. Lavender turned around, looking at Seamus as if she were about to cry. Parvati slowly walked up to Dean.

"Oh, were we s'posed to go too? I think you should double check it." Dean said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. Ginny stood up.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked. Harry stepped up to her.

"I think what Seamus and Dean _meant _to say, was.....next time, bet on someone else." He said in a hurt voice. 

"Harry, I..." She started, but Harry also walked past her. Hermione slowly stood up.

"Ron?" She said in a shaky voice. Ron wouldn't even look at her. Hermione got right in front of him. "Ron, please talk to me." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. Ron shook his head.

"Guys, I'm not that hungry." He said, over the top of Hermione's head, to Harry, Seamus, and Dean. Then he turned and walked back up the stairs. Hermione drew in a sharp breath. Then she leaned against the wall next to her, and slid to the floor. A tear streaked down her face, then another, but Hermione wouldn't let her sobs be heard. 

"Why are you crying?" Harry spit out angrily. "You were the ones that bet on US! Didn't you even think about what would happen when we found out?!" Hermione shook her head. "What, did you think seventeen-year-old boys were so hormone raged that we wouldn't care if you used us?!" He yelled. Ginny came up next to him and pushed him.

"We didn't use you?!" She yelled at him. "We each wanted one of you. This was the only way we could get ourselves to go after you guys." She said in a more quiet voice. The boys all gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, right." The said at the same time, before they turned and walked out of the Portrait Hole. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny all took a spot on the floor next to Hermione. Each one trying to force the tears out of their eyes.

  


I still can't believe they did that. Dean said through his hands at the Gryffindor table at lunch. Seamus raised his eye-brows.

Why? I mean, we knew Parvati and Lavender were flirts. We should have been more surprised when they just came up to us and asked us out. He said, clenching and unclenching his fists. Harry shook his head.

Well, I can't believe it. It isn't like Ginny to do something that.....mean. He mumbled as he looked down at the table. Then he looked up and Dean and Seamus. And, Ron's really upset. He hasn't come down all morning. It _really _is like _Hermione _to do something like that. Especially to Ron. I thought she actually liked him. He said with disgust in his voice. Harry then picked up a plate of food. We should probable bring him this. He said, pointing toward the plate. Seamus and Dean nodded, and the three boys got up.

  


When Seamus, Dean, and Harry went through the portrait hole, Harry was confronted by Hermione.

Harry, we'll take it to Seamus said, grabbing the plate. Harry nodded, then looked at Hermione, who was staring down at the floor.

H-has he come d-down at a-all y-yet? She asked, her voice braking every few words. Harry frowned.

Why do you _care_? He asked in a mean voice. Hermione looked up at Harry quickly, she looked mad but, Harry could tell she had been crying.

Of _course _I care! She yelled. You know I would _never_ hurt Ron intentionally! You, of all people, should know how I feel about him! She yelled before she turned and ran to her dorm. After Hermione had slammed her door, Harry looked toward the fire place. He saw Ginny sitting there. Ginny then got up.

She's right you know. She said as she passed him. Before she could get to far, Harry grabbed her arm. Ginny turned around quickly and winced at the pressure he was putting on her arm.

If I were you, I wouldn't preach. Harry said through gritted teeth. Ginny wrenched her arm free of Harry's grip and laughed bitterly. 

I wouldn't either. She said sullenly before she continued onto her dorm room.


	6. Questions

Chapter Six: Questions

Ron sat in his room, on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He wanted to feel something, but he felt...slightly...num. He didn't know why, she had only kissed him. But it hurt a bit. _Who do you think you're kidding?! _Ron yelled at himself. _It Hurt Allot! _Ron shook his head and got off his bed. It took Ron a second, but he decided to go and get something to eat. He headed toward the door, but before he could get there it opened and Dean and Seamus came in. 

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked because the four had been so tight nit lately. 

"Last we saw him, Hermione had stopped him on the way to bring you this." Seamus said, holding up a plate of food. The three boys stopped moving when they heard a yell from downstairs.

"Of _course _I care! You know I would _never_ hurt Ron intentionally! You, of all people, should know how I feel about him!" Ron could tell, by the voice that, it was Hermione. Two seconds later, he heard a door slam. Ron backed up a few steps and sunk back onto his bed. 

"That was riveting." Dean mumbled as he went over and sat on his own bed.

"She's got some lungs, that one." Seamus said, before he also went and sat on his bed.

"Yeah. She was always the loudest when we fought." Ron said, trying to suppress a grin. The three boys then heard stomping coming up the stairs.

"Harry." They all muttered before the door flew open.

"They are just.....she is just.....I can't believe..." Harry said in cut up pieces. He was fuming.

"Back up mates, I think I see smoke coming out of his ears." Dean said, trying to joke. 

"What happened?" Seamus asked. Harry whipped around to face the other boys. His face was red from anger.

"Hermione yells at me! And then Ginny feeds me this line about how she's right!" Harry said, before collapsing onto his bed. Ron laid down.

"What else did she say?" Ron asked in a slightly small voice.

"Who?!" Harry snapped. Ron bolted into a sitting position.

"You know who I mean!" He snapped back. Harry bit his lip unintentionally.

"Um, she asked how you were." He said. Ron made a gesture for Harry to go on. "And, Um, she asked if you had come down stairs at all. And, um, then she yelled at me, which..." Harry started but Ron cut him off in a depressed voice.

"We heard." He finished. Harry nodded. "What'd Ginny say?" Ron asked.

"She said, 'She's right you know'. Then I told she shouldn't preach. She said, 'I know'. Then went off to her dorm." Harry finished. Ron sighed. 

"Where do you think Parvati and Lavender are?" He asked. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Haven't seen Lavender all day." He said, trying to sound like didn't care. Dean nodded.

"I haven't seen Parvati all day either." He said, not even bothering to try to hide the sadness in his voice. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean gave a questioning look, and then got up to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, he was pulled outside it.

  


"Parvati. What do you want?" Dean said as soon as he got outside the door. Parvati let go of Dean's hand and look down at the floor. Then she looked up quickly.

"I want you to listen." She said swiftly. Dean shook his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's important." She said, before grabbing his arm again and dragging him down the stairs. "We didn't mean to hurt you guys." She said once she had pushed Dean into one of the seats by the fire, and she was sitting in the other one. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. It was probable a rightfun little game." He said. Parvati shook her head furiously.

"It wasn't a game." She said in a pleading tone. Dean looked away from her and said nothing, so Parvati continued. "It was a bet." She said. Dean turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "It was a bet to see who could get the guy they really wanted." She said.

"Then why did you want to know who won the bet?" Dean snapped. Parvati seemed to shrink into the back of the chair slightly.

"Becausethequestionjustpopedoutofmymouth." She said quickly. Dean stood up.

"Whatever you say." He said. 

"Why did the bet hurt you so much anyway?" Parvati asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, you messed with us. You should have known we liked you, and you still placed a bet" Dean answered. Then he looked toward the fire thoughtfully. "It's amazing, really," He started. He then turned his head to look at Parvati again, who shrinked back a little more at the bitter smirk Dean was wearing. "How much pain a _little _bet could cause." He finished.

"Dean, I really didn't mean to hurt..." Parvati started, but Dean cut her off.

"It's not even me so much. Don't get me wrong, I'm hurt, but I can forgive you. I can deal. And probable Seamus, too. But Ron and Harry." He said, shaking his head. "Harry is practically breathing fire at every turn. And you know how long it took for Ron to admit how he felt about Hermione. That was a big deal for him. And before he can even really tell her how he feels, she might as well have punched him." Dean said. 

"B-but, Dean. Girls...I mean, we.....I mean, it's hard to....get up the courage...to ask someone out. We're so-so worried we'll get...rejected....I mean, just please..." Parvati said.

"Stop listening to this B.S.? Okay." Dean said, cutting Parvati off. Then he went to leave.

"I know you were sad!" Parvati yelled suddenly. Dean stopped for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, then continued walking. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard a sniffle but ignored it.

  



	7. Something Real

Chapter Seven: Something Real

  


It was getting close to Christmas break. Most of the kids had plans to go home, go to Spain, Paris, anyplace else. Except for Seven 7th years, and a 6th year. Guess who.

  


"You three stayin' for Christmas?" Harry asked Ron, Dean, and Seamus as they sat in the common room.

"'Course not, mate. I wouldn't leave you here alone." Ron said to Harry with a laugh. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. How 'bout you two?" Harry asked.

"Nah, mate. We're stayin' here too." Seamus answered for himself and Dean. Harry and Ron nodded. They all jumped when the Portrait slid open with the fat lady yelling.

"You really should got to the hospital wing, dearie!" She said.

"N-no, I-I'm Fine." Said a girl, who sounded like she had to force the reply out. The four boys turned to the girl and saw that it was Hermione. She was hunched over, holding her stomach with one arm, her other arm around Ginny's shoulder. Harry and Ron jumped up to help get her to the couch, Seamus and Dean followed.

"What happened?!" Ron asked as Hermione knees finally caved and she fell to the floor still clutching her stomach.

"Pansy Parkinson sent the Crucio curse at her. There were no teachers around, so she got away with it!" Ginny yelled. 

"Oh, Jeez." Harry muttered as they picked Hermione up again and got her to the couch.

"And this little prat won't go to the hospital wing!" Ginny said.

"I'll b-be fine! I can't go t-to the h-hospital w-wing!" Hermione forced out.

"Why?!" Ron said, but practically yelled. 

"Because the pain is going away." Hemione said through gritted teeth. And she was telling the truth, to the pain was subsiding. Hermione was finally able to straighten up.

"You need to go to the Hospital wing, Herm." Ron mumbled as he stepped away from Hermione and started heading toward the boys dorms. Hermione stood up and, against the will of Harry, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean, ran after Ron. He was already around a corner and halfway to his door by the time she caught up with him.

"Ron!" She said as she grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. Ron let out a loud sigh.

"Hermione, leave me alone and go have Pomfrey check you out." He said before he turned around again and reached for the doorknob. He went in and shut his door, only to hear banging on it a second later. 

"RON! OPEN THE DOOR!" Hermione yelled. Ron ignored her. "Ron. Open. The. God Damn. Door." She said this time. Although you could tell she said it through gritted teeth. It took Ron a second to shake off the surprise of what Hermione said. In that second, he could hear Hermione. "Alohamora" she said and he saw the door open. "Ron, you have to talk to me." Hermione said quietly as she stepped into the room. Ron shook his head.

"I don't really feel like talking to you, Hermione. Just please leave" Ron said as he looked down at his hands. Hermione shook her own head furiously.

"No. No! You have to say something to me, you can't shut me out. I won't let you! I'm not going anywhere." She said. Then she went and sat on Harry's bed with her arms folded stubbornly. A bitter smile slid over Ron's lips. He got up from his bed, went over to Hermione, grabbed her by the forearm, made her stand up, and led her to the door. He opened the door, and they both went out it. Hermione tried to free her arm a few times but Ron had a good hold on it. He led her down the stairs, into the now empty common room, and then he made her sit down on the couch.

"Okay, let's talk." Ron said in a bitter voice that made Hermione shiver. 

"R-Ron," Hermione started, sounding a little scared at the look Ron was giving her. "I-I'm sorry I hurt you. I just wanted you to not shoot me down. What Ginny suggested was the only way I could talk myself into what I did." Hermione said. "Truth is, I hadn't meant to kiss you." She said. This made Ron look up from where he had been staring at. "But when we were in the common room, you were just.....what you did, you know, tucking my hair behind my ear, was just so sweet." Hermione said, know staring at her lap and, smiling thoughtfully. "And, when I looked at you, you looked like you were embarrassed for some reason. You just looked so cute." Hermione said with a slight laugh. "I couldn't help but kiss you." She finished, looking up at Ron, who was staring at her with her eyes slightly open.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, and Parvati were around the corner. Lavender had come running down the boys dorm stairs.

"Their coming." She had yelled and whispered at the same time. Parvati, who had come down seconds after Lavender, went and pushed Dean around a corner. Lavender came down and did the same to Seamus. Followed by Ginny pushing Harry around the corner, just as Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

"What were you doing up there?!" Seamus whispered to Lavender. Lavender hid a smile.

"I've been upstairs for awhile. When Hermione and Ginny came in, and you guys were distracted, me and Parvati ran up the stairs." She said happily. Harry's eyes widened.

"So, Hermione faked it!" He said, he would have been yelling if Ginny had not put her hand over his mouth.

"No!" Ginny said shaking her head. "Pansy really did hit Hermione with the Crucio curse. I didn't even know Parvati and Lavender had gone upstairs." She said, desperate for the boys to believe her. Parvati nodded.

"We didn't tell anyone we were going up there." She said with happiness in her voice to. "We had been in the room next door to you guys's room." She added.

"But, why?" Dean asked.

"Well, we wanted to prove that we weren't lying. So, me and Parvati cast a truth spell on the common room." Lavender said. Seamus opened his mouth but she cut him off. "We cast it from the boys stairs because where you cast it is where is hits fastest. But, after we cast it, we saw Ron heading toward the stairs. So we went into the closest room. Which happened to be the room next to you guys." She finished.

"Wait, you cast a truth spell?" Harry asked. Parvati and Lavender nodded. "That means..." Harry said pointing to where Hermione and Ron were. Ginny cut him off though, when she put her hand on his arm.

"Will you believe me then?" She asked. Harry looked down at her and then looked away.

"We're not in the common room." He said stubbornly. Ginny shook her head.

"Whatever you say." She said, before she slipped out of the corner and got to the girls dorms before anyone saw her. Dean reached up and hit Harry over the back of the head.

"You're a real prat, you know that?" Seamus said. Harry took a second and then nodded slowly.

"I'm starting to." He said quietly.


	8. The Truth

AN: There's a lot of music in this chapter. Hope you like, I own non of it!lol And, thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I keep meaning to say that. Oh, btw, this chap is kinda out of character, so bare with me. Oh, and bare with the songs I choose, there fun to dance to.

_Chapter Eight: The Truth_

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Ron asked.

"Your gonna have to trust me, I guess." Hermione said in a pleading tone. Ron bit his lip. _I want to! _He thought to himself. He looked at Hermione, who was starring at her lap again. _I _**_need_** _to. _He thought. Ron soundlessly kneeled in front of Hermione. She didn't look up.

"First friends, then maybe later..." Ron whispered in her ear, letting the rest of his sentence drift off. Hermione looked up with a smile on her face. Maybe it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but 'Friends' was better then nothing. Even though she really wanted something more then friendship, she flung her arms around his neck. For once, Ron wasn't taken by surprise and he hugged her back. 

Ginny fell onto her bed and sighed. _The good thing is _She thought to herself _that he knows he's a prat. _She finished, remembering what she heard Seamus say to Harry before she slammed her door. 

"What am I gonna do?" She muttered to herself. She shook her head, and got back off her bed and went to her dorm room door. "Sorry Hermione." She whispered to thin air, before she opened her door, went out it, and then slammed it loudly closed.

Ron and Hermione pulled out of there hug. 

"Only one person can slam a door like that." Hermione muttered. Ron nodded.

"Ginny." He said. Sure enough, Ginny came running down the stairs and she looked mad. Hermione and Ron both furrowed their eyebrows. As Ginny passed them, Hermione made a move to get up, but Ginny waved her away before she could. Ginny then went out the portrait hole. Then a second later, Hermione and Ron saw Harry jog passed them toward the portrait hole. 'Sorry' Harry mouthed to them as he passed and then went out the portrait hole after Ginny. Hermione was a little surprised at the fact that Harry's gaze wasn't as steely toward her as it had been awhile ago. Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"Ron, " Hermione said. Ron turned his head to her.

"Huh?" He said. Hermione bit her lip.

"Ginny wasn't lying either." She said in a low voice. Ron smiled despite himself.

"Herm, she's my little sister. I always have to harbor hope that she's telling the truth. Whether I want to or not." He said with a slight chuckle. Hermione smiled wider, but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Harry was going to bite Ginny's head off again, or if one of them was going to say sorry again.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he got within 6 feet of Ginny. She stopped for a second without turning, and then she started walking again. She went out the two big doors onto the Hogwarts grounds. "Ginny, please stop!" Harry said as he followed her out the door. Ginny turned around sharply. 

"Ooh! The Ice King _speaks_!" She snapped before she turned back around and started walking toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Ginny, please stop!" Harry asked in a pleading voice. Ginny rounded on him, so fast that they were now only inches apart. Ginny noticed, but brushed it off.

"You know what I think." She said through gritted teeth. Harry didn't make a move to speak, so Ginny continued. "I think you're so awful to people before they have a chance to defend themselfs because you don't want any friends!" She yelled. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wanted to tell Harry she was sorry and that she didn't mean it. But Harry made no move to yell at her like she thought he might. He looked like what she said was fare, and Ginny didn't want it to be. Then, Harry said the one thing Ginny _really _did not want him to.

"That's fare." He said with a shrug, and then he turned around and walked off toward the Quidditch pitch by himself. A tear went down Ginny's cheek, and she went back to Gryffindor toward. 

Ron had gone back to his room, and Seamus and Dean had gone to the Great Hall. As soon as Ginny got in the portrait hole, she was grabbed by Hermione. 

"Come On, Gin. I have something to help cheer us all up." She said as she dragged Ginny up the girls stairs. When they got to Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender's room; Parvati and Lavender were in there already.

"So Hermione, what's the big Surprise?" Parvati ask impatiently, remembering how Dean had told her he need to think. Hermione smiled.

"I brought some muggle fun." She said. The other three girls raised there eyebrows as Hermione went over to her trunk and pulled something out. "This my dear girls," Hermione said as she slowly turned around. "Is fun." She finished. What she had was a muggle boombox. Lavender jumped up.

"OMG, Music! MUSIC!" She screeched. Parvati slowly got up.

"That's the thing I listened to at your house last summer isn't it?" She asked. Lavender nodded, then she turned to Ginny. 

"Have you ever heard muggle music?" She asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Only some sad stuff Hermione was listening to, and one song that a girl in 5th year had. Mya, I think the sings name was." She said. Hermione nodded energetically.

"And I have the CD right here." She said, showing a case full of CD's. Lavender squealed again.

"Herm, you rock! Can we listen to some? It will so bring me out of my bad mood!" Lavender said in a begging voice. Hermione nodded.

"That's why we're here girls, to have some nice muggle fun." She said. Parvati and Ginny shrugged.

"I'm game." They said at the same time. Hermione smiled, pulled a CD from the case and put it in.

Harry had come back to the dorms. Suddenly; Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean heard a scream come from the girls dorm. They all got up, and rushed over there, getting up just as the stairs went flat. They heard some music coming from Hermione, Parvati, and lavender's room. And the door was slightly open. They went over; and saw the girls through the crack. The girls were starting to smile as the words started.

"Ooh! Hermione, this is the song I heard!" Ginny said. Then she got in front of the other girls, acting like she was really preforming, for fun. She started to mouth the words.

_See baby...  
I know you don't have to share girls  
I am more than confident that you won't ever have to search  
these streets for affection.  
I got you. _

Then she started to move her hips, and the girls sent cat calls.

_(1, 2, 3 ,4)  
What kinda of girl, you like?  
(I know my looks can be deceiving)  
Tell me, am I your type?  
(My main goal is to please ya)  
What's on the schedule tonight?  
(Am I the reason you'll be treatin)  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell will you come and spend the night?_

The other girls were watching Ginny. Ginny had this song, they'd all have others. Ginny started to mouth the Chorus, and sway the right way to the right words.

Ginny shood still and said...

_My love is like (whoa)  
_

Then she blew a kiss....

_My kiss is like (whoa)  
_

Then she put her hand at her stomach....

___My touch is like (whoa)  
_

Then she brought the bottom of her black tank top (Which she had changed into) up a bit

___My sex is like (whoa)_

Then she put her hand on her butt...

___My ass is like (whoa)_

Then she turned herself in a circle, leading with her hips....

___My body's like (whoa)_

The girls were really laughing now as Ginny continued.

__The boys had seen Ginny. Ron backed away from the door, so he couldn't see or hear what Ginny was doing.

"AH! My eyes, my eyes!" He said - not to loudly so the girl would come out -while he tried to rub the image out of his eyes. Ron heard the music stopping, and another song starting.

"Seamus..." Harry said, after he had taken his eyes away from Ginny and finished thinking _she's really is beautiful. _"You might want to see this." He said finally. Lavender had gotten up, and was slightly dancing to a guy sing a part of the song that was on. Then Lavender started to mouth the words, and Seamus started to watch.

_I ......am the one with the brightest hair, leather I don t care_

Lavender mouthed, running her hands up her jeans leg.

_Baby I  
Tell everyone to take their shirts off, That s my dare._

She mouthed, pulling her shirt up just to over her belly button.

_You got a girl but you touching me like you don t care, baby you  
Do you   
But just don t get caught out there_

She mouthed, doing the same thing Ginny did with her hips. 

Seamus had to bite his lip to keep his mouth from hanging open. And the other boys were trying no to laugh at the look on Seamus's face. After a few minutes, the last notes of that song started to play out also. It was Hermione's turned to dance to a song she knew, this time Ron was watching. It started out slower then the others.

Hermione just stood and actually sang the word that started to play, unlike the other two that had gone.

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide  
voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time  
the night is my companion, and solitude my guide  
would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

Then as it went into the Chorus, she started to move and sway her hips. But only doing it enough so she could still sing with a clear voice, but still doing it in a sensual way.

_and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

Hermione held the last note out.

Ron's jaw dropped, he didn't know Hermione could sing, or that she liked this kind of music. He kept watching.

_Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved  
oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive_

Hermione continued, her voice getting more powerful and loud as she went. The other girls had opted to do the last song together. But, Hermione was having fun with this one.

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

She sang the chorus again, once more, moving her hips to the music. Then she stopped and sang the next part....

_Into this night I wander  
it's morning that I dread  
another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread  
oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied_

Hermione's voice got very strong on the last note as she went into the chorus once more, getting into the dancing again.

_and I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes..._

Hermione held the last word out, for what must have been a whole minute (AN: If you sing, you know how hard that is!lol). Then the song ended. All the other girl jumped up for the next song (Parvati had decided not to do one by herself).

The boys started to get away from the door, deciding that they had spied enough, that is, until Dean heard what song was playing. He almost laughed, and went back the door. The other boys followed, and saw all the girls dancing as they all sang the song. The were laughing and having a blast as they sang. Ginny sang the first verse, with her had to her chest and her head tilted up.

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya ll flow sistas_

They were all moving like they were in stage, swaying their hips and still having a good time. They all sang the next verse.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

Lavender sang the next verse.

_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh_

She sang with a shimmy. They all sang the next part.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalad__e_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

The girls sang out loud.

Dean almost burst out laughing.

"Do...You...Guys...No.....What...Their...Saying?" He asked between laughs. The boys shook their heads. "This song was a big hit in the muggle world....the words they are saying in french, roughly translated, are 'Do you want to sleep with me?'" Then he doubled over trying not to laugh. Ron's jaw visibly dropped, and Dean seem to read his mind. Because he stood up and said. "Odds are, 10 to 1, Hermione knows what the words are." He said. After a few more minutes off the girls singing, the boys heard them turn off the CD player. The guys gave each other wide eye looks, and all thought the same thing.

_"RUN!" _And they did. Non to soon. As soon as the guys got around the corner, the girls came out of the room laughing.

"Thanks for cheering us up, Herm." Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

"Yeah, that was fun." Parvati and Lavender said at the same time. Hermione smiled.

"It was for my purposes, too." She said properly. Lavender groaned.

"Our true Hermione has returned." She said. The girls all laughed, before going off to their respectable dorm rooms.

__


	9. What Almost Happened

_Chapter_ _Nine: What Almost Happened_

The boys came out from around the corner, they had been hiding in, after the girls went to their rooms.

"Why do girls have to have so many levels?" Ron asked, running a hand through his hair. 

"Hey, I knew Parvati acted like that." Dean said, stifling a laugh. 

"Ginny's way to shy." Harry said actually letting out a slight laugh. Seamus shook his head ruefully.

"You two are real prates." He said, pointing at Harry and Ron. Ron and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we've already established that." Ron said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What Seamus means is, of course girls act different around other girls then they do around guys." He said. "I mean, my sister, when she would have a boyfriend over for dinner, acted quite different then she would if it was only girls and family." He finished.

"He's right you know." The boys heard a girl say behind them. They turned around and came face to face with the assistant flying couch, that used to go to school at Hogwarts, Katie Bell. 

"Um, hello Katie." Harry stammered to his former teammate. Katie laughed a little.

"Hullo, Harry. I'm just going to pretend I didn't catch a group of boys in the girls dormitories. But before I do that, I'm gonna give you some advise." She said. "The eight of yours little drama isn't that much of a secret to the Gryffindor community, especially to a girl that students still talk to. I've heard all the versions of the story. I've heard that the girls placed a bet, I've heard the version where the boys placed a bet. I heard the four different versions where some anonymous teacher caught a pair of you snogging in the broom shed. And that's one of the more believable ones. So I have some advise for whichever story truly happened. Deal. Embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet, whatever, but get over it. The eight of you all know who you want, and the counter part's agree. So stop wining, and Deal. Now get down stairs before a get McGonaggal." Katie finished, pointing toward the stairs with a firm look on her face. The boys did what they were told, and went down the stairs. Then they went back up to their own dorm.

"Katie Bell, mad. Never seen that." Harry said earnestly. The other three boys nodded.

"Very snappy, that one is." Ron added. Seamus started heading toward the door again.

"Hey guys, I gotta go talk to Lavender. Promised her I would, so I'm gonna see if I can get someone to go get her from her room." He said before he left. Dean rolled his eyes and then followed.

"Yeah, and I should probable talk to Parvati as well." He said, before _he _also left. 

"Hey, lets go down to the common room. I really want to get out of the dorms." Ron said. Harry nodded, not really caring, and followed Ron out of the room.

  
  


Lavender sat in the common room, which she had entered about a second ago, thinking. _'He's probable just going to blow me off' _She thought. 

"Lavender, I'm glad you're down here." She heard a male voice say behind her. _'Or maybe he isn't' _She thought to herself before she stood up, and turned to face Seamus. "Can we sit?" He asked. Lavender nodded, and they both sat down. Seamus put his hand on the chairs arm rest, and then moved his hand off. There was a bit of a black smudge on the chair arm now. Lavender grabbed Seamus's hand and turned it over so she could look at his palm. It had something that looked like shoe polish on it.

"Hum, that looks just like the shoe polish that accidentally got on the doorknob to my dorm room............Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooohhhh!'?" She asked. Seamus pulled his hand away, blushing slightly. 

"It's, um, broom polish. Harry was polishing his Firebolt, and I picked up the polish container." He said quickly. Lavender nodded, not believing a word, but decided to let it go.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Seamus sighed.

"I'm sorry. I..." He started, but he didn't get to go any further. There was an explosion on the other side of the common room. Without even looking, Lavender and Seamus knew it was a Weasly stink bomb.

"I wish people would stop ordering those!" Lavender said quickly, before her and Seamus had to run to the separate dorm room to get away from the smell.

  
  


Parvati met Lavender halfway up the stairs, and they ran to their door together.

"If Fred and George were still at Hogwarts, I'd kill them." Parvati grumbled as her and Lavender went in the door.

"Why?" Hermione asked from her spot on the bed, where she was sitting reading.

"Well, me and Dean had been talking for awhile. We were about to kiss, right?" Parvati said, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, well, suddenly, someone sets off a Weasly stink bomb." She finished in an annoyed voice. Lavender nodded and then told her little story.

"Well, guys," Hermione said after Lavender finished. "You know you have your guys at least. Unlike Ginny, who hasn't even gotten a hint from Harry." Hermione said. 

"What about you and Ron? You never told us." Parvati said, trying to hide the fact that she already knew. Hermione sighed.

"He said he wants to be friends." She said. "And, I'm okay with that, it just...." Hermione sighed again. "I really like him." She finished. 

  
  



	10. Talking, hem, More

AN: I know it's short, but I felt I needed to finally post!lol Thanks to all reviews! I'm not done with the story yet, I plain for there to be more chapters. And thank you Marle1#Fan, you appealed to my conscience......HOW COULD YOU?!LOL

Well, here is chapter ten!:)

___Chapter Ten: Talking More_

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati sat in silence in their room. That is, until Lavender broke it. 

"It's almost surreal." She said, staring out her window. 

"What is?" Hermione asked from her own bed.

"That we're still in this, that we haven't gotten over it yet." She said.

"What do you mean?" Parvati asked from her bed. Lavender hit her windowsill in annoyance. 

"THIS! This crap about this fight we had a week ago! I bet guys make bets on _us _all the time, but we still have to feel guilty!" She yelled. Parvati jumped up from her bed.

"I already told you, it wasn't just that! Merlin, you had to bring it up didn't you!" She yelled back. Lavender got off her own bed.

"Yes, yes, you told me about the poor boy's ego! And, YES, I had to bring it up. Because I am tired of it plaguing me! I am tired of this _shit _that say we have to feel bad about something! Something, we shouldn't be feeling bad about!" She yelled. Parvati stomped right up to Lavender, getting in her face.

"That's the reason you're yelling, right? Because you don't feel bad?" She asked in a much quieter and snide voice. Lavender bit her lip. It was just a bet right. So why did she feel so bad, that was the question she had been asking herself all week. _Why **do **I feel so bad? _She asked herself one last time before saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"You're trying to act tough, am I right? But you know what I bet, I bet you're dying inside." She said. Parvati visibly flinched, so Lavender continued. "You know why you're dying? Because you can't have your boy of the month." She finished in the meanest voice she could muster. Parvati's eyes widened.

"SCREW YOU!" She yelled as loud as she could. Lavender pulled in a breath to say something else.

"Okay." Hermione broke in, getting up. "You two have your fight-fest in here." She started as she walked over to the door. " But, I'm gonna go and take a walk. Because, I swear to MERLIN, if I hear another person yelling, I'm going to hit them with a Crucio Curse myself." She said, before opening the door, going out of it, and slamming it behind her. Lavender shook her head and sighed. 

"I'm out of her." She said, before going out of the door herself. Parvati sighed. 

"Whatever." She muttered. How could Lavender say that. One, she did you same thing, two, Parvati really like Dean. Lavender knew that. 

  
  


  
  



	11. Forgiving

AN: To quidditch7, the girls can go up the boys stairs but the boys can't go up the girls stairs. Hermione made that clear in the 5th book, plus, remember in one of the books (I can't remember which one.lol) Hermione went up to the boys dorm and Ron was all "HERMIONE! You can't be in here!"? lol I just thought I'd say. But, thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, I should do Author Notes more often so you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews. And in the last chap I posted, I must say I lied, there is going to be one more chapter after this one and then I'm ending the story.:( But I hope you enjoy this one, and the one after it!:)

_Chapter Eleven: Forgiving_

Ginny want down to the common room after the stink bomb has dissipated. She was sitting by the fire, reading a book she had borrowed from Hermione, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. 

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" She asked, knowing exactly who was watching her. Harry bit his lip, and then sighed.

"The ice king has come to apologias." He said finally. Ginny turned around sharply on the couch. 

"W-what?" She said. Harry sighed again and then sat down on the couch next to Ginny. Ginny opened her mouth to say something else, but Harry cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked a Ginny.

"A....e...I....o...u..." Ginny tried to say something, but ended up just looking away so Harry wouldn't see he blush. Harry laughed.

"Why are you stuttering?" Harry asked innocently. Ginny smiled.

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or witty, or.....at all. I can usually make a few vowel sounds, then I have to go away." She said in mock seriousness. Harry laughed again.

"Your odd." He said. Ginny nodded.

"But that's the best kinda girl." She said earnestly with a head nod to punctuate it. 

Hermione walked out of onto the Hogwarts grounds to take a walk. She walked down toward the lake. Suddenly, she noticed someone walking beside her. 

"You fancied a walked too, huh?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, as a breeze kicked up. She looked over at Ron, who had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I just, like walking around out here." Hermione said, gesturing to the grounds. Ron shrugged.

"S'pose it is kinda nice." He said. Hermione nodded again.

"It's beautiful." She said, more to herself than Ron. Ron smiled.

"It's not the only thing." He said very quietly, but still enough for Hermione to hear. She stopped suddenly and turned to Ron.

"What did you say?" She asked in slight awe. Ron shrugged again, and they both continued walking.

"Yeah, well, wanted to avoid the cheesy, ever popular, 'You're Beautiful'. That's just my variation." He said. He wasn't looking at Hermione, but she could tell he had a smile playing on his lips. Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron?" She said quietly. Ron turned his head toward her.

"Yeah?" He asked. Hermione stopped walking. Ron did the same.

"I....well you see....it just that....well maybe.....it's great to be......" Hermione said, or rather, tried to say. Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione." He said with a amusement in his voice before he leaned down and kissed Hermione. It took a few seconds, but Hermione responded to the kiss. Finally, they pulled apart in need of oxygen. 

"Wow." Hermione said in a whispered voice. Ron leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yea, wow." He said. Hermione laughed, and Ron rapped her in a hug.

Parvati walked down to the common room, hoping to find something to do. She looked over by the fire and saw Harry and Ginny talking.

"Guess I can't sit there." She muttered to herself. She started heading toward the table's on the other side of the common room. Parvati rested her head on the table. "Oh, but this is comfortable." She muttered, unaware of the fact that someone was watching her.

"Well, I mean, you could sit in the nice chairs. But, hey, then you miss out on the fun neck ache." She heard Dean say behind her. She looked up, and smiled when she saw him. Dean had his hands in his Blue Jean pockets (No robe today).

"Can I sit." He asked, gesturing to the seat next to Parvati with his shoulder. Parvati looked at the seat and then looked back at Dean and nodded. He smiled, took his hands out of his pockets, pulled out the chair, and sat down. "I saw Lavender down in the Great Hall talking to Seamus, so I figured you'd be in the common room." Dean said. Then he looked around the common room. "And, hey, check it out." He said, gesturing around the room with a nervous laugh. "You are." He finished, laughing nervously again. Parvati laughed to.

"Yeah, here I am. Common room in all it's glory." She said. Dean nodded. He didn't really know what to say, thinking about what almost happened before the stink bomb had gone off, so he thought he'd bring up what he thought was a neutral topic.

"So..I bumped into Paul on the way here." He said (AN: Paul is Parvati's ex-boyfriend). 

"Oh," Parvati said, trying to give a little smile. "T-that's nice." She said.

"Wait, isn't he the guy that..." Dean started, realizing his mistake. Parvati looked at the table and nodded.

"The one that cheated on me with that girl from Slytherin. Yup." She said. Dean hit himself in the forehead.

"Oh, Parvati, I'm so sorry." He said earnestly. Parvati smiled.

"No, it's okay." She said. Dean then realized something else. _This is the perfect chance. _He thought. Dean stuck his hand up to Parvati.

"Even?" Dean asked. Parvati's head shot up.

"What?" She asked, not believing he was saying this. Dean laughed.

"How about we call this even?" He asked again. 

"For everything?" Parvati said, or, just about whispered. Dean nodded. Parvati smiled and took Deans hand. "Even." She said calmly, but in her head she was jumping up and down. On impulse, Dean pulled Parvati slowly forward by her hand and kissed her.

Lavender sat down in the Great Hall thinking. _I can be such a doosh-bag! First I started a fight with my best friend, and now I'm just sitting at this table! Alone I might add. _Lavender was ripped from her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around in her seat, only to be looking up at Seamus.

"May I join you?" He asked nicely. Lavender nodded, and Seamus sat down. "Lavender, I never got to finished what I was saying earlier today." He said. Lavender looked down at the table and nodded.

"Yeah, well, your not the one who set off the dung bombs." She said. Then she looked up at Seamus quickly with a look of mock horror. "Or, are you?!" She asked. Then she smiled. Seamus laughed.

"No, I'm not." He said through a chuckle. Lavender nodded, and mockly sighed in relief. Seamus shook his head, an amused expression on his face. Lavender gave a heavy nod.

"Good." She said. Seamus bit his lip.

"Lavender, what I wanted to say before was that.....I'm sorry. This whole think was blown out of proportion. Non of this stuff should have happened." He said, looking down at the table. Lavender smiled, and looked at Seamus. Then, she placed her hand under his chin and gently made him look up. 

"Cool." She said, before slowly bringing her lips to his. Seamus responded to the kiss within a second, with great relief to Lavender.

*********

AN: I know, I know, really cheesy and very fluffy.


	12. Girls Reunited

_Chapter Twelve: Girls Reunited_

Lavender and Seamus walked up to the common room hand-in-hand. As they walked through the portrait hole, Lavender noticed Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Dean, Harry, and Ginny all sitting together by the fire. Seamus noticed Lavender tense a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lavender sighed and looked over at him.

"I started a fight with Parvati and Hermione." She said sheepishly, biting her lip. Seamus shook his head.

"So why don't you go talk to them?" He asked. Lavender shook her own head.

"Nu-uh. Not that simple." She said, walking again. Seamus followed her.

"Yes it is." He said. Lavender was about to walked to a table in the corner when.....

"Hey, Lavender. Get your butt over here!" She heard Parvati yell through laughter. Lavender slowly turned to the group.

"Come-On!" Ginny yelled, waved her hand for Lavender and Seamus to come sit. Lavender felt Seamus grab her hand and pull her toward the common room couch. Within second Lavender was sitting between Hermione and Parvati, and Seamus was across from her sitting in-between Dean and Ron. 

"I'm sorry." Lavender whispered, so only Hermione and Parvati could hear her, with an encouraging smile from Seamus. Parvati shook her head and put her arms around Lavender's shoulders.

"Today is WAY to good to fight." Parvati whispered happily, Hermione nodded her head.

"So, what is everyone doing tonight?" Ginny asked. Dean shrugged.

"We could probable sneak off to Hogsmead." He said. Ron opened his mouth with a smile on his face, and Hermione hit him in the arm.

"Ron! We are Prefects! We are NOT supposed to do stuff like that!" She said. Ron rolled his eye with a whimsical smile, leaned over, and whispered something in Hermione's ear causing her to blush a bit. The 8 teens spent the rest of the night laughing about various thing. All event's of the last week or so, lost in the shuffle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: That was the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to finish it, and I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But I hope you like it! R/R! :)


End file.
